


another drubbe

by sinus



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinus/pseuds/sinus
Summary: Как бы Борис ни заглядывался на парней, став старше, он всегда видел перед собой Тео.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	another drubbe

Как бы Борис ни заглядывался на парней, став старше, он всегда видел перед собой Тео, маленького, вихрастого, с обветренными губами. Наверное, вернулся к этим своим костюмчикам, деловой вырос, статный. А иной раз он возьмёт, да и подумает, что, наверное, он как мелким был, таким и остался, очаровательный, доверчивый, всему плохому его учить – одно удовольствие. Только боль от содеянного предательства опускала его на землю почти сразу же, бросала, била лицом об асфальт до хруста костей. Лучше бы Тео сейчас попался ему на глаза, избил, отомстил, и они всё забыли, но это кажется слишком легко, слишком наивно.

Борис и по-деловому когда стал одеваться, всегда о нём думал, пытался мелочами, нюансами неосознанно подчеркнуть для себя его отсутствие. Что вот, Тео бы так сказал, прищурился невинными глазами своими.

Однажды он даже поцеловался с каким-то парнем. Только потом понял, что никакой боли это не утолит, не умалит, а потому ему только и оставалось, что сбегать от всего этого в героиновый сон, в галлюцинации, в которых он снова был маленьким, по-своему счастливым, с лучшим в мире человеком, единственным, который понимал его и принимал. 

Борис сбегал, мечтал вернуться в единственное место, где он ещё был беззаботным, ещё не повзрослел. Где был только он и Тео: двое оборванных и нужных лишь друг другу мальчишек на краю света.


End file.
